


Running Away

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jiho finally has the guts to confess to a heart-broken Jaehyo, he fucks it up.<br/>Alternatively, Jaehyo doesn't know how to deal with feelings so he runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> totally ooc forgive me please

It was ten at night when Jaehyo stumbled through the door of Block B’s dorm, when only Jiho was home, Taeil and Jihoon out at the theater, Yukwon and Minhyuk at the studio, Kyung being a flirt at the bar again.

Jiho looks up from his drama just in time to see (and feel) the tear-stained singer flop into the younger’s lap unceremoniously, sobbing.

“Oof--shit, Jaehyo, what’s wrong?” Jiho put his phone down on the black couch and wraps his arms around his gangly hyung. Wasn’t he supposed to be on a date with that noona? This was the fifth time Jaehyo had come back to the dorm stumbling into Jiho’s arms, and Jiho could already guess what was wrong. It broke his heart to see the ulzzang cry, and to be with some noona nobody ever caught the name of, but Jiho couldn’t possibly stay mad at his childhood crush.

“I-I didn’t think she would...would break up with me!” Jaehyo wails, staining Jiho’s shirt with salty tears. Jiho didn’t really care though, all he cared about right now was Jaehyo. “It’s okay, Jae. There’s no way you could have known. I’ll still be here for you though, no matter what, okay?” Jaehyo looks Jiho in the eye, giving him a weak smile. The sight makes Jiho’s heart both stop and melt simultaneously.

“Thanks, Jiho.” Jaehyo says softly, delicately nuzzling into the crook of Jiho’s neck. Jiho melts into Jaehyo’s affection and quietly saves this moment in the corner of his heart dominated by Jaehyo.

Now, Jiho thought. I need to tell him now.

This was the fifth time Jiho told himself this, a crying Jaehyo in his arms, but it was the first time he actually had determination to get the truth out there.

“Jaehyo…” The man in question looked up to Jiho, and just the sight of those big doe eyes, tears hanging on his delicate lashes damn near broke Jiho’s heart.

“I…” Silence hung in the air, a thick blanket of uncomfortableness settling over the pair.

“I think you should stop dating so many girls.”

 _Fuck,_ Jiho thought to himself. _What the fuck, Jiho? You have to be kidding me please don’t tell me I just said that out loud I swear to god-_

“...what?” Jaehyo said, obviously very confused. Jiho sighed irritably to himself at his mistake, but decided to voice his opinion anyway to save himself from the embarrassment of fucking up his own confession speech.

“It’s just...do you really like them? Or are you just looking for another pretty face? No offense, but do you really mean it when you ask them out?”

Jaehyo stared at Jiho for a moment, lips parted slightly and oh god does Jiho want to kiss him

“...I guess not,” Jaehyo finally says. Jiho is silent for a second, not really expecting to get an answer. Jiho didn’t know what he was expecting, but not a legitimate answer, of all things. Jaehyo chuckles quietly to himself.

“I guess…I’ve been running away this whole time.” Jiho stares down at the tear-tracked face of a beautiful man in his arms.

“I thought, maybe if I could fall in love with someone else, I wouldn’t have to worry about being rejected by him. If I could love someone that wasn’t him, everything would be okay, but I was stupid. I couldn’t love anyone like I love him…” Jaehyo’s already soft voice trails off, and Jiho has to force the shards of his broken heart back down his throat and focus on not himself but just being a good friend.

“Well, uh, what’s this guy like?” Jiho asks, his voice cracking minutely. Jaehyo casts his eyes towards the leather black of their couch, absently picking at imaginary dust with a dopey smile on his face.

“He’s amazing. He might be a little younger than me, but he’s just really great. He’s talented, handsome, and just...amazing. We’ve been friends for a few years now, and he always somehow manages to tolerate my ridiculous breakups and be there for me. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have, but I guess that’s what’s stopping everyone from confessing.”

“Yeah…” Jiho echoes dully. “If you ask me, you should just tell him how you feel. Just go for it!” Jiho encourages the other, putting on a mask of smiles to hide how absolutely crushed he feels.  Jaehyo smiles too.

“Yeah...I guess I will.” He squirms a bit, not letting himself out of Jiho’s gentle grasp, and retrieves his phone from his pocket, tapping out a quick message to someone nervously. Jiho really likes it when Jaehyo bites his lower lip in concentration.

Jiho feels his butt buzz and is startled for a second, then realizes it’s just his phone. Jiho is forced to untangle himself from Jaehyo to retrieve the offending device. He takes a single look at the notification on the screen.

 **재효** : 나는 당신을 사랑합니다

Jiho meets Jaehyo’s nervous brown eyes slowly, ever so slowly. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times like a fish, Jaehyo’s lip still between his teeth, and he casts his eyes downwards shyly.

“I…” Jiho falls silent for a moment, trying to figure out what he should say. His thick lips open and close much like a fish and Jaehyo suddenly interrupts the war in Jiho’s head.

“Sorry, I--fuck, I’m sorry Jiho, please don’t--”

“Hyung, kiss me.”

So Jaehyo does.

 

 **Z I C O** : i love you too

 **내재효** : dork~~

 **Z I C O** : you suck

 **내재효** : ♥

**Author's Note:**

> why are tenses so bad to me  
> Also, at first, Jaehyo's contact name is just "Jaehyo" then it becomes "My Jaehyo".


End file.
